1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to luggage, and particularly to an electronic traveling suitcase having motorized assistance for wheeled transport of the suitcase.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many different bags for carrying articles made by many companies, but they do not contain accessories that facilitate travel, especially for a traveler who has a weighted down, heavy piece of luggage. Moreover some venues, i.e., aircraft, require that the luggage fall within a specified weight range. Luggage does not necessarily weigh itself, although such feature would be desirable.
Thus, an electronic traveling suitcase solving the aforementioned problems is desired.